Such a detector is described in, for example, Patent (Europe). Said detector comprises a magnet arranged at the end of a swing lever, which oscillates with the movement impressed upon the iron by the user. An electric signal generated by this movement makes it possible to detect when the iron is in use and, consequently, when it is not in use. However, such a device is found to be difficult to realize in mass production. Moreover, the swing lever moves substantially in a plane of oscillation parallel to the axis of movement of the iron, which axis extends in the direction of the tip of the soleplate of the iron. A movement perpendicular to this plane of oscillation is then not detected. Moreover, the presence of moving elements also constitutes a drawback.